LA PERFECTA ESPOSA DEL DUQUE
by Awita Andley
Summary: Lady Candy Andley es la única que sabe la verdad sobre Terry Grandchester. La que en otro tiempo fuera su prometida es la única mujer con quien él ha podido desahogarse. Terry lo tiene todo, un ducado, riqueza, poder, influencia, todo cuanto desee. Todas las mujeres le desean, pues sus dotes para la seducción son legendarias
1. Chapter 1

Saludos seguidoras, esta publicación es una adaptación de la novela de Jennifer Ashley, espero les guste

Original: **_Jennifer Ashley_**

Adaptación Awita Andley

CAPÍTULO 1

**_LA PERFECTA ESPOSA DEL DUQUE_**

**_SINOPSIS:_**

Lady Candy Andley es la única que sabe la verdad sobre Terry Grandchester. La que en otro tiempo fuera su prometida es la única mujer con quien él ha podido desahogarse. Terry lo tiene todo, un ducado, riqueza, poder, influencia, todo cuanto desee. Todas las mujeres le desean, pues sus dotes para la seducción son legendarias.

Pero Terry ha sacrificado mucho para mantener a salvo a sus hermanos, primero de su brutal padre y más tarde del mundo. Él también ha sufrido la pérdida, su esposa, su hijo y la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón, aunque no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Ahora Candy ha aparecido de nuevo en su puerta, con unas escandalosas fotografías de Terry desnudo tomadas hace mucho tiempo. Intrigado por el desafío que brilla en sus ojos azules, y excitado por su encantadora y inquebrantable resolución, Terry se pregunta si su amor de juventud ha vuelto para arruinarle… o para salvarle.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CAPÍTULO 1_**

Terry Grandchester.

Había dicho que sabía lo que deseaba cada mujer y cómo dárselo exactamente. Terry nunca le preguntaría a la mujer lo que quería, podría no saberlo ella misma siquiera, pero lo entendería cuando acabara. Y lo querría otra vez.

Tenía el poder, la riqueza, la habilidad, y la inteligencia y la capacidad de burlarse de su prójimo —hombre o mujer — logrando que hicieran lo que él quería y creyendo que lo hacían por su propia voluntad.

Candy Andley sabía de primera mano que todo esto era verdad.

Estaba al acecho entre una multitud de periodistas en la calle de St. James durante una sorprendentemente suave tarde de febrero, esperando a que el gran Terry Grandchester, el Duque de Grandchester, saliera de su club. Con su vestido pasado de moda y su viejo sombrero, Lady Candy Andley se parecía a cualquier otra escritorzuela, con tanta hambre por una historia como el resto de ellas. Pero mientras las otras ansiaban una historia exclusiva sobre el famoso Duque escocés, Candy había venido para cambiar su vida.

Los periodistas se pusieron en guardia cuando divisaron al alto Duque en el umbral, sus amplios hombros ceñidos en una chaqueta negra, la falda escocesa de Grandchester envolviendo sus caderas. Siempre llevaba un kilt para recordarles a todos y cada uno que le viera que él era antes que nada escocés.

—¡Su Gracia!— gritaron los periodistas. —¡Su Gracia!

El mar de espaldas masculinas se elevó por delante de Candy, ocultándola. Empujó para abrirse camino, usando su sombrilla plegada sin piedad, para lograrlo.

—Ah, le ruego que me disculpe, — dijo, cuando en su ajetreo apartó a un hombre que trató de darle un codazo en las costillas.

Terry no pareció mirar ni a derecha ni a izquierda cuando se puso su sombrero y anduvo los tres pasos entre el club y la puerta de su landó abierto. Era un maestro en no reconocer a quien no quería.

—¡Su Gracia!— Candy gritó. Hizo bocina con sus manos alrededor de su boca. — ¡Terry!

Terry se paró y se giró. Su mirada encontró la suya, sus zafiros ojos la miraron fijamente atravesando los veinte pies de espacio entre ellos.

Candy sintió aflojarse sus rodillas. Hacía casi un año que había visto a Terry en un tren, cuando la había acompañado a su compartimento, le puso su caliente mano en el brazo y la obligó a coger el dinero que le dio. Se había compadecido de ella y eso la dolió. También le había metido una de sus tarjetas por el cuello de su blusa. Recordó el calor de sus dedos y el roce de la tarjeta, con su nombre, contra su piel.

Terry dijo algo a uno de sus guardaespaldas, todos con aspecto de pugilistas, que esperaban alrededor del coche. El hombre asintió con la cabeza, giró y dirigió sus anchos hombros hacia donde se encontraba Candy, abriendo un camino a través de los frenéticos periodistas.

—Por aquí, Su Señoría.

Candy cogió su cerrada sombrilla, consciente de las enojadas miradas a su alrededor, y le siguió. Terry la vio acercarse, su mirada fija que nunca flaqueaba. Había sido embriagador, una vez, ser el centro de estudio de esa atención.

Cuando alcanzó el landó, Terry la cogió por los codos, la levantó y la subió dentro.

Candy se quedó sin respiración cuando la tocó. Se sentó en el asiento intentando que disminuyera su taquicardia, mientras Terry la seguía al interior y se sentaba, gracias a Dios, en el asiento de enfrente. Nunca sería capaz de hacer su proposición si se sentaba demasiada cerca, distrayéndola con el calor de su sólido cuerpo.

El lacayo cerró de golpe la puerta y Candy sujetó su sombrero cuando el landó arrancó sacudiéndose hacia delante. Los periodistas gritaban y juraban mientras su presa se alejaba, dirigiéndose desde St. James a Mayfair.

Candy miró hacia atrás por encima del asiento.

—Excelencia, ha dejado hoy descontenta a la prensa británica—, dijo.

—Maldita prensa británica—, gruñó Terry.

Candy se giró de nuevo para encontrar la fuerte mirada fija de Terry en ella.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?

Esto era acerca de él, podía ver las manchas verdosas en sus ojos de color Zafiro que hacían que se pareciera a la mirada de un águila y los toques de luz castaños en su pelo oscuro por su ascendencia escocesa. Llevaba el pelo más corto desde la última vez que le vio, lo que hacía que su cara pareciera más afilada y severa que nunca. Candy era la única entre la muchedumbre de periodistas que había visto cómo su cara se suavizaba con el sueño.

Terry estiró su gran brazo a través del asiento, sus grandes piernas bajo la falda escocesa ocupaban gran parte del carruaje. El kilt se le subió un poco dejando ver parte de sus bronceados muslos por toda la equitación, pesca y caminatas que hacía en su villa escocesa.

Candy abrió su sombrilla, fingiendo que se relajaba y contenta de estar en el mismo coche que el hombre con el que había estado comprometida.

—Discúlpame por abordarte en la calle—, dijo. —En realidad fui a tu casa, pero has cambiado de mayordomo. No me conocía, ni se mostró impresionado cuando le enseñé la tarjeta que me habías dado. Por lo visto las señoras tienen la costumbre de intentar entrar en tu casa con falsos pretextos, y asumió que era una de ellas. Realmente no puedo culparle. Podría haber robado la tarjeta, todo lo que él sabía, era que siempre has sido tremendamente popular entre las señoras.

La mirada fija de Terry no se ablandó con sus palabras como solía hacer.

— Hablaré con él.

—No, no, no regañes al pobre hombre. No lo sabía. Espero que no te conozca cuando estás enfurecido. No, hice todo este camino desde Aberdeen para hablar contigo. Es absolutamente importante. Intenté hablar con Isabella, pero no estaba en casa, y sabía que esto no podía esperar. Logré conseguir que tu lacayo

—¡Cómo ha crecido el querido Franklin!—, me dijera que estarías en tu club, pero estaba demasiado aterrorizado por el mayordomo como para dejarme esperar en la casa. Así que decidí estar al acecho y llamarte cuando aparecieras. Fue bastante divertido hacerme pasar por una escritorzuela. Y aquí estoy.

Estiró sus manos en un gesto de indefensión que Terry recordaba, pero pobre del hombre que creyera que era una mujer indefensa.

Lady Candy Andley.

La mujer con la que voy a casarme.

Su vestido de sarga azul oscuro llevaba años pasado de moda, su sombrilla tenía una varilla rota, y su sombrero de flores descoloridas y velo corto estaba inclinado en su cabeza. Pero nada podía hacer el velo para ocultar sus ojos color verde esmeralda como la flor espuela de caballero o sus deliciosas pecas que se juntaban al arrugar la nariz, siempre que sonreía.

Era alta para ser una mujer, pero llena de generosas curvas. Había sido impresionantemente hermosa a los veinte años, cuando la vio por primera vez revoloteando en una sala de baile, su voz y su risa eran como música. Y era hermosa ahora, incluso más. La fija mirada hambrienta de Terry se deleitó con ella, comiéndosela como un hombre que había estado sin sustento durante mucho tiempo.

Obligó a su voz a permanecer tranquila, informal casi.

— ¿Cuál es esa importante cosa sobre la cual tienes que hablar conmigo?— Con Candy podría ser desde un botón perdido a una amenaza para el Imperio británico.

Se inclinó hacia adelante un poco, un botón en lo alto de su cuello se soltó de la tela raída.

—Bien, no te lo puedo decir aquí, en un coche abierto que discurre a paso lento a través de Mayfair. Espera hasta que estemos dentro.

El pensamiento de tener a Candy después con él en su casa, respirando el mismo aire, hizo que su pecho se ensanchara. Lo deseaba, lo ansiaba.

—Candy…

—¿Excelencia, me podrás dedicar unos minutos, verdad? Considéralo mi recompensa por protegerte de unos periodistas rabiosos. Lo que he descubierto podría provocar tal desastre, que decidí venir corriendo y decírtelo en persona en vez de escribirte.

Debía ser serio para hacer que Candy dejara su destartalada casa en las afueras de Aberdeen, donde vivía con su padre en una refinada pobreza. Iba a pocos sitios. Entonces debía de tener algún encubierto motivo en su cabeza, ella no hacía nada porque sí.

—Si es tan importante, por Dios, dímelo.

—Excelencia, tu cara parece de granito cuando frunces el ceño. No me extraña que todos en la Cámara de los Lores se aterroricen de ti—. Inclinó hacia atrás la sombrilla y se rió de él.

Carne suave debajo suyo, sus ojos verdes esmeralda entrecerrados por el sensual placer, la luz escocesa sobre su piel desnuda. El sentimiento de moverse dentro de ella, su sonrisa cuando dijo:

—Te amo, Terry.

Las viejas emociones surgieron rápidamente. Recordó su último encuentro, cuando no había sido capaz de dejar de tocar su cara, diciéndole: "¿Candy, que es lo que voy a hacer contigo?"

Su aparición antes de que estuviera preparado, le obligaría a cambiar el cronometraje de sus proyectos, pero Terry tenía la capacidad de reajustar sus esquemas con la velocidad del relámpago. Esto es lo que le hacía tan peligroso.

—Te lo diré a su debido tiempo—, continuó Candy. —Y te haré una proposición de negocios.

—¿Proposición de negocios?— Con Candy Andley. Dios le ayudara. —¿Qué proposición de negocios?

Candy, en su loco mundo, no le hizo caso y miraba las altas casas que se alineaban en Grosvenor Street.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve en Londres, y en la Temporada, nada menos. Tengo ganas de ver a todo el mundo otra vez. ¡Cielos!, no es…

¿Lady Mountgrove? Lo es, en efecto. ¡Hola, Margaret!— Candy agitó la mano cordialmente a una mujer rechoncha que bajaba de un carruaje delante de una de las puertas pintadas.

Lady Mountgrove, una de las mujeres más chismosas en Inglaterra, la miró con la boca abierta en una gran O. Estudiaba minuciosamente cada detalle de Lady Candy Andley que la saludaba desde el coche del Duque de Grandchester, el propio duque estaba sentado frente a ella. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de levantar su mano saludándola.

—Excelencia, no la había visto en una burrada de años—, dijo Candy, recostándose cuando continuaron su camino. —Sus hijas deben ser, ah, unas completas señoritas ahora. ¿Han hecho su presentación en sociedad ya?

Su todavía besable boca, se frunció un poco mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea—, dijo Terry.

—Realmente, Terry, deberías echar un vistazo al menos a las páginas de la sociedad. Eres el soltero más elegible en toda Gran Bretaña. Probablemente de todo el Imperio británico. Las madres en la India empujan a sus muchachas para venir a perseguirte diciéndoles, que nunca se sabe. Aún no te has casado.

—Soy viudo—. Terry nunca podía decir esa palabra sin sentir una punzada. —No soltero.

—Eres un Duque, soltero, y dispuesto a convertirte en el hombre más poderoso del país. Del mundo, realmente. Deberías pensar en casarte otra vez.

Su lengua, sus labios, se movían de forma sensual. El hombre que se alejara de ella tenía que estar loco. Terry recordó el día en que lo había hecho, todavía sentía el pequeño golpe del anillo en su pecho cuando se lo tiró, y la rabia y la angustia en sus ojos.

Debería haber impedido que se fuera, debería haberse fugado con ella esa misma tarde, haberla unido a él para siempre. Había cometido error tras error con ella. Pero era demasiado joven, enojado, orgulloso, y… avergonzado. El noble Terry Grandchester, seguro de poder lograr lo que deseaba, había aprendido que con

Candy no era así.

Dejó que su voz se suavizara.

—Dime cómo estás, Candy.

—Ah, igual que siempre. Ya sabes. Mi padre sigue escribiendo sus libros, que son brillantes, pero que no valen un penique. Le dejé en el museo británico, estudiando minuciosamente la colección egipcia. Espero que no comience a destrozar a las momias.

Podría. Alec Ramsay tenía una mente inquisitiva, y ni Dios ni todas las autoridades del museo le podrían detener.

—Ah, hemos llegado—. Candy alzó la vista a la gran casa de Grosvenor Square de Terry cuando el landó se detuvo. —Veo a tu mayordomo mirar fijamente por la ventana. Parece un poco consternado. ¿No te enfadarás demasiado con el pobre hombre, verdad?— Puso sus dedos ligeramente sobre la mano del lacayo que se había apresurado desde la puerta principal para ayudarla a bajar.

—Hola otra vez, Franklin. Le he encontrado, como ves. Hemos comentado cuánto has crecido. Y te has casado, creo. ¿Tienes hijos?

Franklin, que estaba orgulloso de su severo semblante guardando la puerta del Duque más famoso de Londres, se derritió en una sonrisa.

—Sí, Su Señoría. Tiene tres años ahora, y va de cabeza a cualquier problema que encuentra.

—Eso significa que es fuerte y sano—. Candy acarició su brazo. —Te felicito—.

Cerró su sombrilla y caminó hacia la casa mientras Terry se bajaba detrás de ella.

—La Sra. Poni, estará encantada de verte—, oyó que le decía. Entró en su casa para verla sostener en sus manos las del ama de llaves de Terry.

Las dos intercambiaron saludos, y hablaron de todas las cosas, sobre todo de recetas. El ama de llaves de Candy, ahora retirada, por lo visto le había pedido que averiguara la receta de la tarta de limón de la Sra. Poni.

Candy comenzó a subir las escaleras, y Terry casi tuvo que lanzarle su sombrero y su abrigo a Franklin para seguirla. Estuvo a punto de pedir a Candy que entrara en el salón delantero cuando un escocés grande con una vieja falda escocesa, la camisa suelta y las botas salpicadas pintura bajaba desde el último piso.

—Espero que no te importe, Terry, —dijo Richard Grandchester—. Me traje a mis diablillos y me he buscado un lugar para pintar en uno de tus cuartos libres.

Isabella tiene a los decoradores en casa, y no te puedes imaginar el jaleo—. Richard se calló y una mirada de alegría se extendió por su cara. —

¡Candy Andley, por todos los Santos! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— Bajó corriendo el último tramo de la escalera, al detenerse levantó a Candy del suelo estrujándola.

Candy besó a Richard, el segundo de los jóvenes de la familia Grandchester, profundamente en la mejilla.

—Hola, Richard. He venido para irritar tu hermano mayor.

—Bien. Necesita un poco de irritación—. Richard dejó a Candy otra vez en el suelo, sus ojos sonreían. —Sube a ver a los niños, no los estoy pintando porque no se sostienen todavía, estoy dándole los últimos toques a uno de los caballos de Cam. Jasmine, su nueva campeona.

—Sí, oí que lo había hecho bien—. Candy se puso de puntillas y dio a Richard otro beso en la mejilla. —Este es para Isabella. Y Aimee, Eileen y Robert—. Beso, beso, beso. Richard aguantaba con una sonrisa idiota.

Terry se inclinó sobre el pasamano.

—¿Nos pondremos con esa proposición hoy en algún momento?

—¿Proposición?— preguntó Richard, abriendo los ojos. —Bueno… esto parece interesante.

—Cierra la boca, Richard—, dijo Terry.

Un grito estalló en lo alto, estridente, desesperado.

—El Armagedón ha llegado. Richard sonrió abiertamente y corrió hacia arriba.

—Ya llega papá, diablillos— dijo. —Si os portáis bien puede ser que la tía Candy venga a tomar el té.

Si todo fuera bien hoy, no tendría que volver a estar cerca de él otra vez, pero tenía que hacer la primera aproximación en privado. Una carta podría caer en manos equivocadas, o perderla un secretario descuidado, o podía quemarla Terry sin abrir.

Terry acercó un sillón a su escritorio, moviéndolo como si no pesara nada. Candy lo averiguó cuando se sentó en él. La silla pesadamente esculpida era tan sólida como una roca.

Terry se sentó en la silla del escritorio, su kilt se movió al sentarse, mostrando los nervudos músculos de sus rodillas. Quienquiera que considerara la falda escocesa afeminada nunca había visto a Terry Grandchester con una.

Candy tocó la superficie del escritorio. —Sabes, Terry, si planeas ser el primer ministro de la nación, podrías ir pensando en cambiar el mobiliario. Está un poco pasado de moda.

—Maldita sea el mobiliario. ¿Cuál es ese problema que os arrancó a ti y a tu padre de las regiones salvajes de Escocia?

—Me preocupo por ti. Has trabajado mucho para llegar dónde estás, no me gustaría que lo perdieras todo. No he logrado dormir y he reflexionado sobre qué hacer durante una semana. Sé que nos separamos enfadados, pero eso fue hace tiempo, y muchas cosas han cambiado, sobre todo para ti. Todavía me preocupo por ti, Terry, puedes creerlo, y me afligí al pensar en lo que podría pasarte si esto saliera a la luz.

—¿Salir a la luz?— La miró. —¿De qué hablas? Mi pasado no es ningún secreto para nadie. Soy un canalla y un pecador, y todos lo saben. Hoy en día es casi obligatorio para ser político.

—Posiblemente, pero esto te podría humillar. Serías el hazmerreír, y esto sería seguramente un revés.

Su mirada fija se hizo aguda. Educado, recordaba a su padre cuando hacía eso. El viejo Duque había sido guapo, pero un monstruo, con ojos repugnantes, fríos que hacían desear aplastarle con el talón como a un sapo. Terry, a pesar de todo, tenía una calidez de la cual su padre había carecido.

—Candy, deja de balbucear y dime sobre qué va todo esto.

—Ah, sí. Creo que debes ver esto—. Candy buscó en un bolsillo dentro de su capa y sacó una pieza doblada de cartón. Lo colocó en el escritorio delante de Terry y lo abrió.

Terry lo miró.

El objeto dentro de la tarjeta doblada era una fotografía. Era una fotografía de cuerpo entero de Terry más joven, de perfil. Estaba más delgado entonces, pero muy musculoso. En la fotografía, apoyaba sus nalgas contra el borde de un escritorio, su nervuda mano asía el borde del escritorio al lado de la cadera. Tenía la cabeza inclinada como si mirara algo a sus pies.

La postura, aunque quizás un poco extraña para un retrato, no era la cosa única de la imagen. El aspecto más interesante de esta fotografía era que, en ella, Terry Grandchester estaba desnudo, completamente desnudo.


	3. Chapter 3

**_CAPÍTULO 2_**

—¿Dónde conseguiste esto?— La pregunta sonó dura, áspera, exigente. Tenía la total atención de Terry ahora.

—De un admirador—, dijo Candy. —Al menos así es como firmaba la carta. "De alguien que la quiere bien". La gramática indica que el escritor no es una persona culta, bueno, al menos recibió suficiente educación como para escribir una carta, pero obviamente ella no asistió a la escuela hasta terminarla. Creo que es la letrade una mujer…

—¿Alguien te la envió?— interrumpió Terry. —Es eso lo que has venido a decirme?

—En efecto. Por suerte para ti, estaba sola en la mesa del desayuno cuando la abrí. Mi padre clasificaba setas. Con el cocinero, que no pretendía tanto clasificarlas como apartarlas para la cena.

—¿Dónde está el sobre?

Terry obviamente esperaba que ella le entregara todo, pero eso estropearía sus planes.

—El sobre no revelaba mucho—, dijo Candy. —Fue entregada en mano, sin sello, traída a Llenaren desde la estación de ferrocarril. Al jefe de estación, se la dio un maquinista, que dijo que un muchacho se la había entregado en Edimburgo. Sólo había una línea escrita en el sobre: le fue pasada a él por un muchacho de reparto en Edimburgo. Sólo había una línea escrita en el sobre "A lady Candy

Andley, Glenarden, cerca de Aberdeen, Escocia". Todo el mundo me conoce y sabe donde vivo, así que aunque el remitente la hubiera dejado caer en algún sitio entre Edimburgo y Aberdeen, me habría llegado. Finalmente.

Las cejas de Terry se elevaron mientras la escuchaba, otra vez le recordaba a su padre. Hacía tiempo un retrato del hombre había estado colgado en ese cuarto encima de la chimenea, pero no estaba allí ahora, gracias al Cielo. Terry lo debía haber llevado al desván, o quizás lo hubiera quemado. Candy lo habría quemado.

—¿Y el muchacho que lo entregó en Edimburgo?—, preguntó Terry.

—No tenía ni el tiempo ni los recursos necesarios para llevar a cabo tal investigación—, dijo Candy, retirando su mirada de la chimenea.

Un paisaje de un hombre vestido con kilt que pescaba en las Highlands, pintado por Richard, estaba colgado ahora allí. —Me gasté todo nuestro dinero en billetes de tren a Londres, para venir a decirte que me gustaría investigar este asunto para ti. Si me proporcionas los fondos y un pequeño sueldo.

Su mirada se posó de nuevo en ella, aguda y dorada.

—Un sueldo.

—Sí, en efecto. Esta era la proposición comercial que te mencioné. Quiero que me des un trabajo.

Terry estaba silencioso, el tictac del gran reloj al otro lado del cuarto se escuchaba muy alto en la calma.

Estaba inquieta por estar en la misma habitación que él, en una habitación cerrada, no porque pareciera que la estaba evaluando mirándola fijamente. No, lo que la inquietaba era estar a solas con Terry, el hombre de quien había estado locamente enamorada una vez.

Había sido un hombre sumamente guapo, bromista y tierno, y la había cortejado con un vigor que la había dejado sin aliento. Se había enamorado de él rápidamente, y no estaba segura que hubiera dejado nunca de estar enamorada de él.

Pero el Terry al que se enfrentaba hoy era un hombre diferente de aquel al que había estado prometida, y eso la preocupaba. El Terry de risa fácil, que estaba excitado y contento con la vida, había desaparecido. En su lugar había un hombre más difícil y comedido que antes. Había visto demasiadas tragedias, demasiadas muertes, demasiadas pérdidas. El cotilleo y los periódicos habían comentado que Terry se había alegrado de librarse de Lady Sarah, su esposa, pero Candy sabía la verdad. La triste luz que había ahora en los ojos de Terry venía de esa pena.

—Un trabajo—, decía Terry. —¿Qué has hecho hasta ahora, Candy?

—¿Hasta ahora? Endeudarnos hasta las cejas, por supuesto—. Se rió de su broma. —Completamente en serio, Terry, necesitamos el dinero. Quiero mucho a mi padre, pero es muy poco práctico. Cree que todavía pagamos los salarios del personal, pero la verdad es que trabajan y nos cuidan porque se compadecen nosotros. Nuestra comida viene de los huertos de su familia o de la caridad de los

aldeanos. Creen que no lo sabemos. Me puedes considerar una ayudante de un secretario o algo así, si quieres. Estoy segura de que tienes varios de esos.

Terry examinó los decididos ojos azules que habían frecuentado sus sueños durante años y sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él.

Había venido como respuesta a una oración. Terry había planeado viajar a Glenarden pronto para convencerla de que se casara con él, sabiendo que el culmen de su carrera estaba cerca. Había querido ganarlo todo y presentárselo a ella en un plato, para que fuera incapaz de negarse. La haría ver que le necesitaba tanto como él a ella.

Pero quizás esto fuera mejor. Si la introdujera en su vida ahora, se acostumbraría tanto a estar allí que cuando le entregara su mano, no podría decir que no.

Podría encontrar un pequeño empleo nominal para ella, permitirle que siguiera las pistas del que tenía las fotografías, no estaba equivocada, la oposición lograría ponerle en ridículo si las obtenía, y mientras cerraría su puño sobre ella, tan despacio que no se daría cuenta de que la tenía atrapada hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Candy estaría con él, a su lado, como estaba ahora, sonriéndole con sus labios rojos. Cada día, y cada noche. Cada noche.

—¿Terry?— Candy agitó una mano delante de su cara. —¿Estás distraído, verdad?

Terry volvió a enfocar su mirada en ella, en la curva besable de su boca, la pequeña sonrisa que ya una vez hizo que deseara tenerla... De todos los modos posibles.

Candy metió la fotografía en su bolsillo.

—Bueno, en cuanto al sueldo, no tiene que ser grande. Algo para mantenernos, eso es todo. Y los alojamientos para mi padre y para mí mientras estemos en Londres. Unos pequeños cuartos nos servirán, estamos acostumbrados a cuidarnos nosotros mismos, siempre que la vecindad no sea demasiado sórdida.

Mi padre andará por todos los sitios y no quiero que los gamberros de la calle le molesten. Empezaría por tratar de explicarles como se fabrican los cuchillos con los que pretenden apuñalarle y acabaría con una conferencia sobre como templar el acero.

—Can… Candy continuó, sin hacerle caso.

—Si no deseas confesar que me has contratado para investigar quién envió la fotografía, y puedo entender que quieras ser cauteloso, puedes decir a la gente que me has contratado para hacer algo más. Mecanografiar tus cartas, quizás.

Realmente aprendí a usar una máquina de mecanografía. La administradora de correos del pueblo tenía una. Se ofreció a enseñar a solteronas a escribir a máquina de modo que pudieran ser capaces de encontrar un trabajo en la ciudad en vez de esperar en vano a un hombre que les hiciera caso y se casase con ellas. Por supuesto, no me podía trasladar a una ciudad sin mi padre, que nunca abandona Glenarden más que para unas pocas semanas, pero aprendí esa habilidad de todos modos, sin saber cuándo me podría ser útil. Y ahora puede. Y de todos modos, me debes dar un trabajo que me permita ganar dinero para volver a Aberdeen.

—¡Candy!

Terry oyó que su grito llenaba el cuarto, pero a veces la única manera de que se callara era gritar.

Parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

Un rizo se cayó de debajo de su sombrero y serpenteó hacia su hombro, una franja de oro rojiza en su blusa de sarga.

Terry contuvo el aliento.

—Permíteme pensar un momento.

—Sí, sé que puedo hablar muy deprisa. A mi padre no le importa. Estoy un poco nerviosa, debo confesarlo. Estaba comprometida contigo y ahora estamos aquí, parecemos dos viejos amigos. Dios Santo.

—No somos amigos.

—Lo sé. Dije que "parecemos" viejos amigos. Un viejo amigo que le pide al otro un trabajo. He venido acá movida por la desesperación.

Podría decir eso, pero su sonrisa, su mirada abierta, hablaba de impaciencia y determinación.

Una vez Terry había probado esa impaciencia, ese entusiasmo por la vida, y tenía muchas ganas de probarlo otra vez. Para desabotonar su blusa, abrirla despacio, inclinarse y lamer su garganta. Mirar sus suaves ojos mientras besaba la esquina de su boca. Candy había estado preparada. Tan amorosa y fuerte.

La necesidad oscura se removió de los sitios en los que la había sepultado durante mucho tiempo, atormentadora y fuerte. Le decía que se podría inclinar hacia Candy ahora mismo, colocar sus brazos por detrás de ella en los brazos de la silla en la que ella se sentaba y, tomar su boca en un beso largo, profundo…

Candy se inclinó hacia delante, el cuello de su vestido raspaba su suave barbilla.

—Buscaré las fotografías mientras dices a tu personal que me has contratado para ayudarte con tu montón de correspondencia. Sabes que necesitas a todos los que puedan ayudarte con tu interminable objetivo de lograr ser primer ministro. ¿Puedo deducir que estás cerca?

—Sí—, dijo Terry. Una respuesta tan corta para resumir sus años de trabajo y esmero, sus innumerables viajes para aquilatar el estado del mundo, los políticos le había cortejado sin parar en reuniones interminables en el castillo Grandchester.

Pero sentía la necesidad, la obsesión hervía en su cerebro. Le conducía cada día de su vida.

La mirada de Candy se suavizó.

—Pareces más vivo así—, dijo. —Como acostumbrabas a ser. Salvaje e imparable. Me gusta muchísimo verte así. Sintió su pecho apretado.

—¿Cómo ahora, muchacha?

—La verdad es que has estado un poco frío este último tiempo, pero me alegro mucho de ver que el fuego todavía está en tu interior—. Candy se recostó, nuevamente práctica. — ¿Bueno, entonces, en cuanto a las fotografías, cuántas te hicieron en total?

Terry sintió que sus dedos presionaban el escritorio, como si atravesaran la madera.

—Veinte.

—¿Tantas? Me pregunto si esa persona las tiene todas, y de dónde las sacó.

¿Quién las hizo? ¿La Sra. Palmer?

—Sí—. No quería hablar de la Sra. Palmer con ella. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

—Lo sospechaba. Aunque quizás quienquiera que las envía las encontrara en una tienda. Las tiendas venden fotografías a coleccionistas, de todas las clases de personas y todas las clases de temas. Supongo que éstas habrían salido a la luz mucho antes de ser así, pero…

—Candy.

—¿Qué?

Terry controló su carácter.

—Si dejas de hablar por espacio de un minuto, te podré decir que te daré el empleo. Los ojos de Candy se agrandaron.

—Bien, gracias. Debo decir, que esperaba tener que argumentar mucho más…

—Cállate. No he acabado. No os instalaré a tu padre y a ti en uno de esos ruinosos cuartos de Bloomsbury. Os quedareis aquí en casa, los dos.

Ahora su mirada parecía agitada. Bueno, podría investigar también ahí y habría recorrido parte de su camino.

—¿Aquí? No seas ridículo. No hay ninguna necesidad.

Era necesario. Ella había ido por su propio pie a su trampa, no la soltaría ni la dejaría irse.

—No estoy tan tonto como para dejar que deis vueltas por Londres, ni tú ni tu padre estáis acostumbrados a este mundo. Tengo muchos cuartos aquí, y raramente estoy en casa. Dispondrás de toda la casa la mayoría del tiempo. Wilfred es mi secretario ahora, y te podrá decir lo que hay que hacer. Tómalo o déjalo.

Candy, posiblemente por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué decir. Terry le ofrecía lo que quería, la posibilidad de ayudarle, y no había exagerado, poder conseguir un poco del dinero que necesitaban. Su padre raramente percibía su pobreza, pero lamentablemente, la pobreza los percibía a ellos.

Pero vivir en la casa de Terry, respirar el mismo aire que él cada noche… Candy no estaba segura de poder hacerlo sin volverse loca. Habían pasado años desde que su compromiso se había deshecho, pero de algún modo, el tiempo nunca sería suficiente.

Terry había vuelto sus cartas. Le proporcionaría el dinero para no pasar hambre, pero en sus términos, a su manera. Había estado equivocada al creer que no lo haría.

El silencio se prolongó. Ben giró su gran cuerpo, gruño un poco y volvió a dormirse.

—¿Estamos de acuerdo?— Terry extendió sus manos en el escritorio. Manos firmes, fuertes con dedos callosos. Las manos de alguien que trabajaba mucho pero que podían ser increíblemente tiernas en el cuerpo de una mujer.

—Realmente, me gustaría mandarte al infierno e irme enfadada, pero como necesito el trabajo, supongo que debo decir que sí.

—Puedes decir lo que desees.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Candy evaluaba su mirada de color azul zafiro casi azul océano.

—Realmente espero que tengas la intención de pasar bastante tiempo fuera—, dijo.

Un músculo se contrajo en su mentón.

—Enviaré a alguien para que vaya a por tu padre al museo, y te puedes mudar inmediatamente.

Candy pasó su dedo por la lisa superficie del escritorio. El cuarto era oscuro con una decadente elegancia, pero poco acogedor.

Devolvió su mano a su regazo y miró otra vez a los ojos a Terry, nunca resultaba una tarea fácil.

—Eso debería ser aceptable—, dijo.

—¿El va a hacer qué?— Richard Grandchester le dio la vuelta a su pincel. Una gota de amarillo Grandchester cayó al suelo a sus pies.

—Papá, debes tener cuidado—, le dijo Aimee de cinco años. —La Sra. Poni nos dirá muchas palabrotas si dejas el suelo manchado de pintura.

Candy acunó al pequeño Robert Grandchester en sus brazos, su pequeño cuerpo caliente apretado contra su pecho. Eileen, la hija de Richard e Isabella, estaba en un capazo al lado del sofá, pero Aimee estaba de pie cerca de Richard, con las manos en su espalda mirando a su padre adoptivo pintar.

—La idea del trabajo es mía—, dijo Candy. —Puedo escribir a máquina fácilmente y ahorrar dinero para mí y mi padre. Los libros de mi padre son unos trabajos asombrosos, pero como sabes, nadie los compra.

Richard escuchaba su argumentación mirándola fijamente, con la misma intensidad que Terry. Llevaba su kilt lleno de pintura como era habitual y también las botas, un pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cabeza para impedir que se le manchara el pelo de pintura. Candy sabía que a Richard le gustaba pintar sin camisa, pero por deferencia a sus hijos y a Candy, se había puesto un amplio guardapolvo, muy manchado de pintura.

—¿Pero espera que trabajes para él?

—Realmente, Richard, lo hago contenta. Terry necesita mucha ayuda si desea que la coalición de su partido gane. Quiero ayudarle.

—Entonces hace lo que tú quieres. Mi hermano hace las cosas de forma solapada.

¿A qué juega?

—Francamente—. La fotografía pesaba como el plomo en su bolsillo, pero Terry le había pedido, y ella había estado de acuerdo con él, que guardaran el asunto en secreto incluida su familia, por el momento. Se enfadarían que alguien pudiera tratar de chantajear a Terry, pero también se reirían. Terry no tenía ganas de ser el objeto de burla de su familia. —Quiero el trabajo—, dijo Candy. —Sabes cómo están las cosas para mi padre y para mí, y no deseo vivir de la caridad de nadie.

Piensa que es mi terquedad escocesa.

—Se aprovecha de ti, muchacha.

—Es Terry Grandchester. Sabe lo que hace.

Richard la contempló un momento más, entonces tiró su brocha que goteaba en un tarro, y caminó a grandes pasos por la habitación, salió y cerró con un golpe. Candy se estremeció, todavía sosteniendo al bebé.

—¡Richard! No hay ninguna necesidad…

Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por el ruido de las botas de Richard en la escalera.

—Papá está enojado con el tío Terry—, dijo Aimee cuando la puerta se abrió despacio otra vez. —Papá a menudo está enojado con el tío Terry.

—Esto es porque tu tío Terry es exasperante—, dijo Candy.

Aimee inclinó su cabeza.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Exasperante?

Candy cambió a Robert de postura, ya que se había dormido profundamente después del arrebato. Abrazarle llenó algo vacío en su corazón.

—Exasperante es cuando tu tío Terry te mira como si escuchara tu opinión, entonces se da la vuelta y hace lo que le complace, pese a lo que tú le hayas dicho. Sentir como tragas saliva, y aprietas la boca con fuerza, aunque lo que desearías sería gritar. Y saber que gritar y agitar los puños no va a servir de nada. Eso es lo que significa exasperación.

Aimee escuchó, asintió con la cabeza, como si al ordenara la información para el futuro. Era la hija adoptiva de Richard e Isabella, nacida en Francia, y no había aprendido inglés hasta que tuvo tres años. El coleccionar nuevas palabras era su afición.

Candy besó la cabeza de Robert y señaló el sofá a su lado.

—No le des importancia a tu tío Terry. Siéntate aquí, Aimee, y cuéntame todo lo que habéis estado haciendo en Londres, tú y tus padres. Y cuando venga mi padre nos hablará de las momias del museo.

—No puedo creerlo, — gritó Richard, su acento escocés resurgía al enfadarse.

Terry cerró el gabinete que guardaba el retrato del que no había podido desprenderse y le miró irritado. Richard estaba enfadado, con los dedos y la ropa manchados de pintura, el pañuelo agitanado en el pelo. Terry sabía que esto pasaría, pero de todos modos se enfureció.

—Le di un empleo nominal con un sueldo y un lugar para vivir—, dijo Terry. —He sido muy amable.

—¿Amable? Te oí en Ascot, Terry — dijiste que estabas preparado para encontrar una esposa. ¿Es así como piensas hacerlo?

Terry se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

—Eso pertenece a mi vida personal, Richard. Mantente alejado.

—¿Personal, verdad? ¿Cuándo te mantuviste tú alejado de mi vida? Cuando Isabella me abandonó, me gritaste fieramente. Todos me gritasteis, tú, Cameron e Ian.

Richard se detuvo.

—Ian—, dijo. Una sonrisa se extendió en su cara. Así era Richard, saltaba de emoción a emoción sin una pausa entre ambas.

— ¿No tengo porqué gritarte, verdad? —preguntó Richard. —Todo lo que tengo que hacer es contarle las cosas a Ian. Y luego que Dios tenga misericordia de tu alma.

Terry no dijo nada, pero sintió un amago de inquietud. Ian, el hermano Grandchester

más joven, no entendía la sutileza. Podría deletrear la palabra sutileza y recitar lo que significaba según el diccionario, pero Ian no podía asimilarla, o practicarla o reconocerla en otros. Una vez que Ian decidía entrar en acción, ni todos los diablos del infierno o los ángeles del cielo, podían disuadirle de ello. Richard se rió de él.

—Pobre Terry. Tengo ganas de verlo—. Se quitó el pañuelo de la cabeza, manchándose de pintura el pelo rebelde. —Estoy contento de que Candy haya venido para atormentarte. Pero no podrá ser esta noche. Me la llevo a casa, a ella y a su padre conmigo para el té, e Isabella hará que se queden después. Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres cuando se ponen a hablar. No paran ante nada hasta caer rendidas.

Terry no había planeado quedarse en casa esa noche, pero de repente le disgustó pensar que Candy dejaría la casa. Si la apartaba de su vista podía desaparecer, volver a Glenarden, su refugio. Un lugar que, a pesar de sus derrumbadas paredes, siempre parecía impedir la entrada a Terry.

—Creía que estaban los decoradores allí— refunfuñó.

—Lo están, pero nos apretaremos. Sólo me afectan sus golpes cuando trato de pintar. Saludaré a Isabella en tu nombre—. Richard miró intencionadamente a Terry.

—No estás invitado.

—Iba a salir de todos modos. ¿Harás que Candy vuelva a casa sin peligro, verdad? Londres es un lugar peligroso.

—Por supuesto. Les escoltaré yo mismo.

Terry se relajó un poco, Richard lo haría, pero entonces la sonrisa de Richard desapareció.

Se acercó a Terry y se puso justo enfrente, mirándole desde arriba, desde la media pulgada que le llevaba a su hermano mayor.

—No le rompas el corazón otra vez— dijo Richard. —Si lo haces, te golpearé con tanta fuerza que tendrás que decir tus discursos en el Parlamento en una silla de ruedas.

Terry trató de recuperar su tono de voz habitual, sin lograrlo completamente.

—Sólo vigila que vuelva a casa.

—Somos Grandchesters— dijo Richard, con mirada tranquila. —Recuerda que rompemos lo que tocamos. — Pinchó con un dedo a Terry. —No estropees esto.

Terry no contestó, y finalmente, Richard se marchó.

Terry cogió una llave del cajón de su escritorio, volvió al gabinete que guardaba el cuadro de su padre y lo cerró herméticamente.

La vida en la casa de Terry resultó menos angustiosa de lo que Candy había temido, mayormente porque Terry estaba raramente en ella.

Terry explicó la presencia de Candy en Londres haciendo correr el cuento de que el Conde Andley había ido a Londres para iniciar una investigación en el Museo británico para su siguiente libro. Terry había ofrecido al empobrecido Andley un cuarto en su casa, y naturalmente, el conde había ido acompañado por su hija y asistente, Lady Candy. Richard e Isabella ayudaron a impedir que las lenguas calumniaran, mudándose con los niños y todo, un día después de la llegada de Candy, sus decoradores habían comenzado con los dormitorios.

Terry dijo a Wilfred que Candy iba a mecanografiar las cartas, en la máquina de escribir Remington que había comprado para Wilfred en América. También abriría

y clasificaría la correspondencia social de Terry, ayudaría a Wilfred a arreglar su calendario social y ayudaría a Isabella a organizar los eventos de Terry. Wilfred asintió con la cabeza sin que le cambiara mucho la expresión, estaba acostumbrado a los pedidos arbitrarios y a veces extraños de Terry.

Lord Andley se adaptó a la vida en la gran casa de Grosvenor Square de Terry sobre la marcha, pero Candy encontró difícil acostumbrarse a todo el esplendor.

En Glenarden, la casa de Andley cerca de Aberdeen, uno nunca sabía cuando un ladrillo se caería de una pared o el agua de la lluvia inundaría un pasillo. Aquí, los ladrillos no tenían permitido el caerse, ni el agua de la lluvia gotear. Las tranquilas y bien entrenadas criadas, rondaban en torno a Candy pendientes de su llamada, y los lacayos corrían para abrir cada puerta por la que pasaba.

Lord Andley, por otra parte, se divertía enormemente. Sin hacer caso de los horarios habituales de la casa, se levantaba cuando quería, invadía la cocina cuando tenía hambre, luego recogía sus cuadernos y lápices en una pequeña mochila y caminaba solo por todo Londres. El mayordomo trató de explicarle que

Terry había dispuesto un carruaje para llevarle dondequiera que deseara, pero

Lord Andley le ignoró y anduvo al museo cada día o cogía un ómnibus.

Descubrió que amaba el ómnibus.

—Sólo imagínate, Candy—, dijo Andley cuando llegó a casa muy tarde en la segunda noche de su estancia. —Puedes ir a cualquier parte que desees por un penique. Y ver a muchas personas. Es tremendamente divertido después de lo aislados que estábamos en casa.

—Por el amor de Dios, padre, no se lo digas a Terry—, dijo Candy. —Espera que te comportes como un par del reino y viajes con todo lujo.

—¿Por qué? Veo mucho más de la ciudad de esta forma. ¿Sabes, alguien en Covent Garden trató de robar en mi bolsillo? Nadie había escogido mi bolsillo antes. El ladrón era sólo un niño, ¿puedes creerlo? Una niña. Le pedí perdón por

que mi bolsillo estuviera tan vacío, y luego le di el penique que guardaba para el ómnibus.

—¿Qué demonios hacías en Covent Garden?— preguntó Candy preocupada. —

Eso no está cerca del museo.

—Lo sé, querida. Tomé una bocacalle incorrecta y caminé mucho. Por eso llego a casa tan tarde. Tuve que preguntar a muchos policías las direcciones hasta que encontré el camino.

—Si fueras en carruaje, no te perderías—, dijo Candy, abrazando a su padre. — Ni escogerían tus bolsillos. Y no me preocuparía tanto.

—Tonterías, querida, los policías son de lo más serviciales. No tienes por qué preocuparte por tu viejo padre. Estaré bien.

Había un destello en sus ojos, ese que la enfurecía. Candy pensaba que su padre sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero que jugaría al anciano distraído tanto como le apeteciera.

Mientras su padre se entretenía en el museo o viajando en ómnibus, Candy hacía sus deberes aparentes. Encontró que disfrutaba escribiendo a máquina las cartas que Wilfred le daba, porque le permitían vislumbrar la vida de Terry, al menos la formal.

_El Duque está encantado de aceptar la invitación del embajador a la recepción al aire libre el próximo martes._

O, _El Duque presenta sus excusas por no resultarle posible asistir a la reunión del viernes por la noche._

O, _Su Gracia agradece a su señoría el préstamo del libro y lo devuelve con su gratitud._

Demasiado cortés y muy diferente del estilo que usaba Terry. Pero realmente él no escribía las respuestas, garabateaba sí o no en las cartas que Wilfred examinaba y le pasaba. Wilfred redactaba las respuestas, y Candy las escribía a máquina.

Candy podría haberse arreglado pronto con la redacción de las respuestas por sí mismas, pero Wilfred, viejo orgulloso, creía que ese era uno de los pilares de su vida, por lo que Candy no insistió.

Menos mal. Estaría tentada de escribir a máquina cosas como: Su Gracia presenta sus excusas por no asistir a su baile de caridad. Por supuesto que no irá, vaca loca, después de que le llamara mierda escocesa. Sí, oí como lo decía en Edimburgo el verano pasado cuando regresó. Realmente debería refrenar su lengua.

No, era mejor que Wilfred redactara las cartas.

En cuanto a las fotografías, Candy reflexionó sobre qué hacer. Terry le había dicho que había veinte fotografías en total. Habían enviado a Candy sólo una, no tenía forma de saber si el admirador las tenía todas o sólo ésta. ¿Y si sólo tenía esa, dónde estaban las demás? Por la noche, sólo en su habitación, sacaría la fotografía y la estudiaría.

La postura mostraba a Terry en el perfil perfecto. La mano que apretaba el borde del escritorio, mostraba todos los músculos tensos de su brazo, el hombro fuerte y redondeado. Los muslos desnudos de Terry mostraban la nervuda fuerza, y la cabeza doblada meditativa no era de ningún modo débil.

Ese era el Terry que Candy había conocido hacía años, con el cual había accedido sin vacilar a casarse. Había tenido el cuerpo de un dios, una sonrisa que derretía su corazón, un brillo pecador en sus ojos dedicado a ella y sólo a ella.

Siempre había estado orgulloso de su físico, se mantenía en forma con mucha equitación y andar, boxeo, remo, o cualquier otro deporte que pudiera practicar en ese momento. Por lo que había podido vislumbrar debajo de su kilt y su chaqueta, ahora era más musculoso y sólido que en la fotografía. Jugó con la fantasía de hacerle ahora una fotografía, y comparar entre las dos.

La mirada de Candy finalmente bajó hasta la cosa hacia la que fingía no sentir interés. En el cuadro, el falo de Terry estaba parcialmente tapado por su muslo, pero Candy lo podía ver, sin erección, pero lleno y grande.

Recordó la primera vez que había visto a Terry desnudo, en la pérgola de Grandchester, una locura construida en un acantilado con una amplia visión del mar.

Terry se había quitado su kilt en último lugar, su sonrisa perversa cuando Candy vio que no llevaba nada debajo. Se había reído cuando su mirada resbaló hacia abajo por su cuerpo y vio su erección y cuánto la deseaba. Nunca había visto un hombre desnudo antes, al menos ninguno como ese hombre.

Recordó el sonido de su corazón, el rubor de su piel, el cálido orgullo de saber que el evasivo Lord Terry Grandchester le pertenecía. Había acostado a Candy en la manta que había cogido previsoramente para la excursión y le había permitido explorar su cuerpo. Había enseñado a Candy todo lo que ella deseaba. Había atinado en todo.

La sonrisa de Terry, su risa baja, el modo increíblemente sensible en que la había tocado habían hecho que se enamorara locamente de él. Candy creyó que era la más afortunada de las mujeres, y lo había sido. Candy suspiró y metió la fotografía y su diario, en su escondrijo.

Llevaba viviendo en la casa de Terry tres días cuando llegó la segunda fotografía, se la entregaron en mano directamente a ella.


End file.
